


the smoke that roams

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Series: sharkbait week [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Inception, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dreams Haru has grown old with Rin over a hundred different lifetimes. A thousand eternal lives, stretching before them. They've visited landmarks and walked above clouds, but with each awakening Haru feels more and more bereft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the smoke that roams

**Author's Note:**

> title from pablo neruda's _don't go far off_ , bless his heart.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't leave me, even for an hour, because  
> then the little drops of anguish will all run together,  
> the smoke that roams looking for a home will drift  
> into me, choking my lost heart.

'Come with me,' Rin says, and there are buildings sprouting up by the road, fully-formed. Haru gazes at it in wonder and Rin grins broadly, waving a hand around proudly. 'Look, Haru! Look what I can do.' And there are crawling sprouts of green in the cracks of the pavement, before the ground is lush grass.

When Haru concentrates, he can make out the soft sound of water in the distance. He grabs Rin's hand and runs forward, eager to catch the source of the noise.

And there it is-- a pool with an impossibly high cliff face, where water trickles slowly. There's moss spread slickly over the rock under the water, and Haru thinks he's never seen anything this beautiful before. He touches the rock reverently and Rin hangs back, smiling.

'See why I stay here, Haru?'It's beautiful, and Haru is inclined to agree. But there is a loud, slow thud echoing around them and Haru squeezes his eyes shut, knowing that it's nearly time to go.

'Rin--'

He reaches for Rin's hand, but they're already growing further apart. Haru feels like he's falling.

When he wakes, the chair has splintered beneath him in the bathtub from the weight of his fall. Haru struggles out of it and sits on the edge of the bath. He isn't sure if the water on his face is from the bath or his own tears. He reaches for the bottle of Somnacin, realising it's nearly running dry.

He needs more. He wants to see Rin again, if only in his dreams.

+

'Give me more,' Haru says, leaning on the counter. Rei pushes up his glasses, worried, and clears his throat uncomfortably.

'The bottle I gave you-- is it out already? It was a rather large dose, and...' Rei freezes when Haru grabs him by the collar, hand coming up to form a fist. But Haru lets go immediately and backs away.

Rei looks at him. 'Haru...'

'I have to, Rei. That's the only place I can see him any more.' In his dreams Haru has grown old with Rin over a hundred different lifetimes. A thousand eternal lives, stretching before them. They've visited landmarks and walked above clouds, but with each awakening Haru feels more and more bereft. They had made a great team, and Rin was a wonderful extractor, but his disappearance six months ago had shook them all up. Haru had run point for Rin up til then, and his frequent usage of Somnacin in the following months had compounded his addiction.

Rei hands him a bottle.

'But this... Haruka-senpai, this will be the last bottle I sell you. No more.' Haru grasps it greedily and heads home, gazing at his own reflection in the amber liquid.

+

When he finds Rin, they're at a pool. Haru recognises it as the pool they used to hang out at as kids, and Rin turns around to greet him.

'Haru, I have something to say today.' 

Haru stops a little distance from Rin, feeling a chill run through his veins. 'What is it?' Rin clears his throat and fidgets with his jacket, adjusting his posture.

'Haru, look at your hand.' There is a red thread connecting their wrists, like in the folktales. Symbolising an unbreakable bond, a shared destiny. 'Like the thread that ties us together, I'll always be by your side.'

Haru grabs Rin's hand. 'Rin, why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?'

'After this, Haru, I want you to wake up. Wake up, and don't... Don't come back. Can you do that? For me?'

Haru nods seriously, and there are tears down Rin's face.

'Why won't you wake up, Haru?'

+

There is a white light, and it darkens into a perforated metal ceiling. The rest of his senses register slowly, and Haru is dimly aware of the sound of someone crying. His hand feels hot, and he twitches his fingers.

'Haru,' Rin says, and there's a muffled sob as he stands up and looms over Haru. 'Hey-- can you hear me? You collapsed in your house. You overdosed on Somnacin, you idiot. I can't believe you did that.' Haru's tongue is thick in his mouth and it feels as though he's been eating cotton for days, but he tries his best. Rin keeps babbling, tears falling unheeded on Haru's shirt. 'I was-- I'm fine now. See? I'm here. You're here. It's alright.'

'Rin,' Haru says, and it's enough. They'll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i now have a trashy anime sideblog by the name of [iwatobiaquarium ](http://iwatobiaquarium.tumblr.com/) please visit me there and lavish me with prompts
> 
> also i'll be taking part in souharu week seeya then suckas


End file.
